


Fan comic: A Moment from "Dreamtime"

by Erin_C



Category: Noein
Genre: Doujinshi, Fan Comics, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, imadra-blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_C/pseuds/Erin_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Karasu/Fukurou doujinshi/fancomic based on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/144335">“Dreamtime"</a>, one of the awesome fics <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/imadra_blue/pseuds/imadra_blue/works">imadra-blue</a> wrote for me for Yuletide 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan comic: A Moment from "Dreamtime"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imadra-blue (imadra_blue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadra_blue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dreamtime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144335) by [imadra_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadra_blue/pseuds/imadra_blue). 



[](http://imageshack.us/a/img818/5338/cbsm.png)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)

[](http://imageshack.us/a/img513/9039/i51.png)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)

[](http://imageshack.us/a/img820/6058/8b0.png)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)

[](http://imageshack.us/a/img38/3826/lr97.png)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)


End file.
